The present invention relates to wiring devices, and more particularly to novel and improved electrical receptacles having terminals for receiving the blades of conventional plugs.
The prior art is replete with variations in the design of the common receptacle which is connected to a source of AC power in the wiring system of a house or other building structure. Although such receptacles may be mounted in virtually any desired location or environment, they are most familiar as household devices commonly termed wall outlets or receptacles. An appliance, or other item requiring AC power is connected to the power source by male blades, usually extending from a plug at the end of a cord, which are inserted in female contacts within the receptacle.
Building codes in many localities require the use of wall outlets, as well as other wiring devices, which conform to certain standards prescribed by agencies or associations such as UL and NEMA. Therefore, it is not surprising that the wall outlets of different manufacturers have many features in common. Countless variations are possible, however, while remaining within the prescribed guidelines, and efforts to improve and simplify such devices continue.
In the most general terms, it is the object of the present invention to provide a wiring device in the nature of a wall outlet which conforms to all presently required standards while having improved structural features contributing to both enhanced operating characteristics and economy of manufacture.
Additional, more specific objects are to provide a wall outlet:
having terminals including female contacts which are configured to enhance good electrical communication with male blades inserted into such contacts throughout travel of the blades into and out of the contacts,
including terminals with spring contacts for push-wire terminations with improved wire-retention characteristics,
having a base, cover, mounting strap and terminals with structural features and positional relationships of the elements, particularly the cover and strap, permitting conformity to required parameters while simplifying and economizing manufacture,
wherein the cover includes integral portions cooperatively positioned with respect to portions of the female contacts to enhance the blade-retaining capabilities thereof,
having terminals formed from sheet metal blanks in a manner minimizing the distance of progression between successive blanks, and reducing scrap, and
having terminals, including blade-receiving contacts, of improved design permitting elimination of bending steps, as compared to prior art terminals of this type, in forming the terminals from precut blanks.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.